Memento
by BarbaraCB
Summary: Por mais doloroso que seja, eu não quero me esquecer. Spoilers: varios acontecimentos ao longo de toda a série, esteja avisado
1. Kioku

**s§s "MEMENTO" s§s**

**Uma Fanfiction de X-Files, por BarbaraCB**

**s§s**

**Fox Mulder, Dana Scully **

**e o pôster **_**I Want to Believe **_**no porão do Bureau**

**pertencem a Chris Carter.**

**Maldito sortudo criativo.**

**s§s**

"_Tenho certeza de que retornarás quando tudo se findar,  
__Ao lugar onde, juntos, testemunhamos  
__O inicio do mundo  
__Por pelo menos uma vez em minha vida,  
__É certo de que estive neste lugar  
__Então, mesmo que eu solte sua mão,  
__Eu jamais sentirei medo novamente…_

_A memória que se acumula na oca concha de meu corpo  
__Está me moldando e preenchendo lentamente,  
É assim que os seres humanos tomam forma,  
Estocando em seus corações  
__Os sentimentos dos quais não querem se esquecer_

_Não importa o quão longe você for,  
Eu estarei bem aqui, dentro de você,  
Guiando-te em seu caminho,  
Como uma estrela brilhante_

_Mesmo quando estou longe de você,  
Sei que sempre poderei retornar  
__Ao lugar gravado em meu coração,  
Para então poder seguir em frente, sem olhar para trás_

_Doce e amargamente, você tomou meu peito vazio  
__Com a memória chamada amor  
__E tenho a certeza de que, pelo menos uma única vez em minha vida,  
__Pude alcançar o seu coração,  
Sendo assim, eu jamais sentirei medo de estender minha mão novamente..._

_Mesmo que agora eu não encontre isso,  
__Ainda tenho algo no qual me apego:  
__A memória da noite  
__Em que apenas te abracei bem forte  
__  
E mesmo quando estamos separados,  
__Eu estarei sempre aqui, em você  
__Ao seu lado, guiando-te  
__Como uma estrela brilhante..."_

**s§s**

**Kioku **_**("Memória")**_

_**- See-Saw -**_


	2. Memento

"O que estou para fazer nada mais é do que um registro, um memorando para mim mesma de todas as coisas inacreditavelmente reais que atravessaram minha existência ao longo desta década. Serei fiel ao máximo aos acontecimentos que passaram, mas acima de tudo, serei fiel a mim mesma, ao que vi e senti; esta é a importância deste documento não-oficial ao olhos da lei. Tomarei então do ponto onde tudo isso teve inicio.

Voltemos agora na linha do tempo.

Retrocedo à época onde eu era ignorante e não sabia.

Uma época onde tudo que acontecia no mundo ao meu redor movia-se em função do aprendizado adquirido em anos investidos em escolas e cursos superiores.

Refiro-me a tarde, há muito em minhas lembranças, em que entrei na sede do Bureau de Investigação Federal, adentrei à sala de reuniões e ouvi a pergunta cabal que mudara a minha historia e a de muitas outras pessoas que nos encontraram depois:

"O nome Fox Mulder, lhe é familiar de alguma forma?"

Sim, ele era.

A reputação que o Agente Fox Mulder deixou por onde passava sempre foi algo controverso e contraditório – meio gênio da investigação e das mentes criminais, meio nerd metido a Jedi-Trekker. Confesso que eu mesma, ainda que admiradora de seu trabalho considerado sério, cheguei a tecer comentários maldosos a seu respeito em rodas de colegas que eventualmente aconteciam na época em que entrei no FBI, dois anos antes.

A ironia do destino, no entanto, deu o ar de sua graça quando, em 1992, fui designada aos Arquivos-X.

**A nova parceira de "Spooky Mulder". **

**O inicio de tudo, do meu lado da história; alguém que obviamente viria para me espionar, e embora o tiro não poderia ter saído mais pela culatra, eu não tinha como saber disso na época. **

**Visto que ela estava para entrar pela minha porta a qualquer instante, decidi ir atrás de informações a seu respeito. **

**Uma ajudinha de alguns poucos colegas e as palavras mansas com a secretária de um dos peixes maiores foram suficientes para obter seu nome – Dana Scully.**

**Seu currículo incluía notas altas na escola e na faculdade de medicina, uma monografia brilhante sobre física e psicologia – que, admito, achei fascinante, mesmo sendo escrita por aquela que talvez viesse a me arruinar -, e exerceu medicina por um curto período de tempo, tendo uma promissora carreira pela frente, mas, por algum motivo, resolvera tentar a sorte no FBI. **

**Imagino sua decepção, ao ver que de todos os departamentos, fora parar justo no meu - o completo oposto do que obtive a seu respeito.**

**Conhecia, até então, as frias páginas de seu estudo e apenas isso. Algum tempo depois, pude enfim ver a fonte de todas aquelas palavras.**

Naquela mesma tarde específica, abri a porta da sala estranhamente escondida no andar inferior e encarei a minha mudança de pensamento e destino, encarnada na figura não tão peculiar à primeira vista que era o Agente Fox Mulder, debruçado sobre sua escrivaninha.

**Depois de lançar um comentário sarcástico, me virei e vi a Agente Especial Dana Scully adentrar em meu escritório. Meu primeiro pensamento foi que seus depoimentos e teses condiziam com sua imagem – exalando ciência e ceticismo, ela me encarava com seriedade, com uma expressão tão formal que chegava a ser rapina, embora suas feições sutis a contradissessem. **

**A clara feição de águia que transformaria tudo.**

A partir daí, passei a acompanhá-lo em sua cruzada, por mais que não acreditasse nela.

É engraçado, olhar para trás desta forma e constatar que isso nunca foi exatamente verdade.

Examinando as lembranças que tenho de nossos primeiros casos, é mais do que claro que eu, inconscientemente, _queria_ acreditar. Fui levada a isso por todas as coisas que Mulder me mostrou e pelo que vi ao longo desses anos.

Se não tivesse me convencido por um breve instante de suas intenções e descobertas, eu não o teria seguido, nem o teria deixado fazer as coisas mais absurdas que um agente do FBI poderia se dar ao luxo de fazer.

**Achava estranho quando me seguia, deixando-me falar e por vezes até complementando minhas teorias. Inicialmente, pensei que o fazia apenas para me iludir, conquistar minha confiança para enfim poder dar o seu bote, mas utilizando um pouco de minha experiência para determinar o comportamento humano e um tanto de minha vivência, vi que seu interesse em minha busca era altruísta. **

**Ela era uma cientista afinal, uma pesquisadora de fatos concretos – fatos que, por diversas vezes, consegui mostrar a ela, que sempre os examinava com atenção para depois se voltar com seu olhar de vidro, arregalado de espanto e dúvida.**

Posso dizer que uma vez ou outra tentei me desvincular de seus homenzinhos verdes, mas foi impossível. Seu espírito inquieto e sua astúcia vulpina eram implacáveis e não me deixaram esmorecer.

No fim das contas, não tive a coragem de largá-lo.

**A batalha perene entre sua mente rapina e a vontade de acreditar a confundiu por muitas vezes - e eu sabia que ela queria****acreditar, mas sempre que estava para atravessar o limiar entre o ceticismo e a crença, ela recuava. **

**Para Scully, essa fronteira encontrava-se à beira de um abismo sem fundo, onde fórmulas matemáticas e substâncias químicas não tinham qualquer valor. Se ela não pudesse ter a solidez rochosa da lógica para apoiar-se com todo o conhecimento que a guiava, nada mais poderia fazê-lo e o sentido das coisas deixaria de existir.**

**A idéia de que tudo que sabia pudesse ser uma mentira a aterrorizava inconscientemente.**

**Ao contrário de mim, ela tinha **_**medo**_** de acreditar.**

Fui designada como sua parceira para relatar aos nossos superiores tudo o que se passava naquele porão, usando as palavras da razão e da ciência em meus relatórios e, embora às vezes me faltassem essas mesmas palavras para explicar os fatos bizarros que presenciava, eu nunca deixei de fazê-lo.

Entretanto, além da constante dúvida sobre o inexplicável, os Arquivos-X fizeram surgir em mim outro tipo de sentimento, dignamente sem explicação – a vontade de sempre olhar por Mulder.

Era e ainda é instintivo, por razões consideráveis que fui naturalmente descobrindo ao longo do tempo, mas acredito que o que mais pesou a principio foi a história de sua irmãzinha Samantha.

**Contar a outrem o que eu havia visto na noite em que Samantha desapareceu sempre provocou uma miríade de reações diferentes. A mais comum era a pessoa rir, como se tivesse ouvido a melhor piada do mundo, e em seguida me perguntar se eu estava **_**mesmo**_** falando sério.**

**E eu estava.**

**Após experiências desagradáveis, parei de falar sobre isso. A historia se espalhou no boca-a-boca dentro do Bureau, e logo todos ficaram sabendo – foi aí que nasceu o "Spooky Mulder".**

**Quando Scully apareceu em meu quarto de hotel naquela noite sem luz, desesperada por achar que havia sido marcada – o suficiente para ficar somente de calcinha e sutiã na minha frente... -, tive de acalmá-la, dizendo que não era nada e então nos sentamos e conversamos noite adentro. **

**A primeira de muitas madrugadas.**

**Foi aí que revelei a ela sobre minha irmã, a razão de eu ser do jeito que eu sou. **

**Não sei o quê exatamente me motivou a fazê-lo, há muito não contava essa historia para alguém, por motivos já citados.**

O que senti ao ouvir suas lembranças daquela noite não foi exatamente pena.

É certo que me compadeci por ele, mas o que vi com mais intensidade foi um homem que seguiu solitário por tempo demais em sua jornada, pois ninguém mais quis ajudá-lo em sua busca - por não querer, ou por não crer em suas palavras.

O que eu via em Mulder eram tristeza e saudades imensuráveis, uma depressão com a qual ele conseguia lidar, mas que nunca superou realmente. E eu sabia que ela só seria curada com a verdade.

Embora não quisesse acreditar em sua velha explicação sobre aliens terem-na raptado, eu quis ajudá-lo a descobrir o que realmente aconteceu para que pudesse ter um momento de paz depois de anos. Tenho a certeza de que minha confiança nele depositada consolidou-se naquele instante, quando ouvi o sentimento que o fazia ser o "Spooky Mulder" aos olhos alheios.

**Ao contrário do que imaginei, ela me escutou pacientemente, sem risos ou comentários maldosos. **

**Scully me ouviu com todo o respeito do mundo. **

**Ela percebeu o quão importante era e o que esse fato significou em minha vida. **

**Vi que ela era uma pessoa integra e que podia confiar nela.**

Tudo que envolve e que aconteceu entre Mulder e eu incidiu-se sobre nós sem nenhum aviso ou delongas.

Nosso vinculo amistoso não foi criado – quando nós demos conta, ele simplesmente _existia_ e, em menos de um ano de convivência, ficamos tão dependentes um do outro que nossa separação em 1993 nos afetou absurdamente.

Não foi preciso as palavras dele ou as minhas para notarmos isso – apenas estava lá para que nós dois pudéssemos ver o que sentíamos naquele período, como uma vitrine onde podíamos ler os pensamentos um do outro com a clareza do dia.

**Confesso que houve situações em que ela me deixou em duvida quanto às suas opiniões e pensamentos.**

**Mesmo que às vezes fosse tão previsível com suas teorias pré-formuladas por outros médicos em livros acadêmicos, ela ainda assim conseguia me confundir quando preferia omitir suas idéias e guardá-las no fundo de sua cabeça de fogo.**

**Não sei dizer se minha habilidade em captar o comportamento alheio ajudou em alguma coisa, mas em outras ocasiões, eu sabia dizer com certeza o que se passava em sua mente.**

**Nessas horas, Scully não pensava – ela praticamente me falava em voz alta.**

Quando o câncer me destruía lentamente a mente e o corpo, não precisei dele ao meu lado para saber o quão triste e preocupado estava comigo, e foi exatamente esse mesmo sentimento que, anos antes, me trouxe de volta do coma, quando me retornaram quase sem vida pelos testes da abdução.

Acordei por sentir sua angústia, e ao ver o alívio em seus olhos ao constatar que eu ficaria bem novamente, tive a confirmação de seus pensamentos durante a minha inconsciência.

**Sua abdução, seguido do câncer, abriram-lhe feridas permanentes, mas não dilaceraram somente sua anatomia. **

**Sua ausência me corroeu internamente durante todo o mês que durou seu cativeiro, um ácido que era desencadeado em meu espírito por todas as vezes que me lembrava dela e do por quê fora levada. **

**E então, ela fora devolvida - em coma e com o corpo praticamente se desfazendo pelos testes. Seu estado era tão critico que duvidei que abriria os olhos novamente, e isso me apunhalava constantemente. **

**Quando já não sabia mais o que faria dali em diante e quando, inconscientemente, passei a pedir por um milagre, por mais que não cresse em Deus, Scully retomou sua consciência. **

**Jurou a mim que ouvira o som de minha angústia, chamando-a de volta para este mundo, e eu acredito em seu relato.**

**Tempos depois, ao que achávamos que esse acontecimento havia finalmente cicatrizado, veio a noticia do tumor que se alastrava em seu cérebro. **

**Não havia solução quanto a isso, a não ser sentar e esperar pelo pior que galopava vigorosamente em sua direção, o que não tardou a ocorrer. **

**Quando o câncer entrou em metástase, Scully entrou em colapso. **

**Chorei ao seu lado, no hospital, vendo-a fraca e adormecida em exaustão e tristeza por estar morrendo lenta e dolorosamente, a cada segundo.**

**Teimoso e inconformado com o iminente desfecho de sua vida, corri contra o tempo e contra as células malignas que conquistavam seu organismo, atrás da cura que, eu tinha certeza, existia em algum lugar.**

**Para a minha felicidade e para o bem dela, eu estava certo.**

**Levei o chip para ela e, sob os olhares descrente e furioso de sua mãe e de seu irmão, Scully aceitou a sugestão, sabendo que era sua última chance por mais improvável que parecesse.**

**A duvidosa chance que definitivamente a salvou.**

Talvez tenha sido aí que a segunda parte da história tenha começado.

Desde o momento em que as pessoas do Bureau notaram que estávamos sempre juntos, as especulações tiveram inicio. Mais de uma vez entreouvi boataria sendo cochichada, seguida de olhares quando passávamos; todo mundo sabia da existência de tais rumores – eu sabia, ele sabia, Skinner, até Queequeg (que Deus o tenha) **(pobre Queequeg...)** devia saber o que falavam, mas Mulder e eu nunca discutimos isso. Não havia a necessidade de tal coisa, sabíamos muito bem o que se passava entre nós e ponto final.

Eu pelo menos sabia.

E era tão convicta disso, que foi estranho simplesmente acordar um dia e descobrir que era algo que ia muito além.

Não era somente o amor fraternal que eu jurava que era no dia antes desse, mas aquele que eu sabia que não poderia me imaginar sem pelo resto de minha vida. Quanto mais eu pensava no "como" e quanto mais eu tentava racionalizar a situação como um todo, mais eu via que tudo havia se mesclado. **O inicio de um e o final do outro nunca foram e nunca ficaram claros até hoje, para ela ou para mim.**

Não foi progressivo ou algo que sempre fora desde o inicio; não houve _"o primeiro estágio é a negação"_ – mesmo porque, desde que tomei conhecimento do que sentia por Mulder, em momento algum neguei isso. Talvez por isso mesmo eu não tenha sido assombrada por essa descoberta.

Foi um período estranho, esse, chegando a ser até curioso e um tanto difícil de se explicar...

Tinha a ciência do que se passava comigo e que o que sentia por ele era – e ainda é – intenso e genuíno, mas nada mudou em meu comportamento para com ele, porque não me sentia diferente quando estava ao seu lado.

Geralmente, as pessoas em condições semelhantes às minhas começam a pensar em situações, o que poderia acontecer se declarassem seus sentimentos, como isso aconteceria e até coisas mais além.

Neste aspecto, não sou muito diferente da média esperada das pessoas, digo honestamente que tais situações aconteceram comigo também - a questão é que isso não me era realmente necessário. **Fico feliz em saber que não fui o único a pensar em tais coisas...**

Não tinha certeza de nada, do que seria se fizesse ou não o que estava pensando, muito pelo contrário; tive os meus momentos de insegurança adolescente.

**Sinto-me até popular agora. O próprio artilheiro do colégio.**

O que eu quero dizer, entretanto, é que nunca o vi como um amante em primeiro lugar – ele sempre foi e sempre vai ser, acima de tudo, o meu amigo do coração. O que veio depois é complementar e não diminui nem afeta em nada esse fato; sentia-me tranqüila, pois sabia que não perderia aquela raposa de vista.

**Dificilmente o faria, pois Scully estava sempre sobrevoando ao meu redor e acima, de onde poderia sempre olhar por mim e avisar-me sobre os perigos concretos, os quais, em minha limitação, eu não podia enxergar.**

**Sua amizade era quase palpável, e nunca a questionei ou acreditei que se estendia a outras fronteiras. Isso se arrastou por anos e confesso que demorei um pouco para notar... **

Em algum ponto, Mulder pôde ver o que se passou em minha cabeça naquela manhã aparentemente comum, anos antes.

Sei disso, porque percebi o mesmo da parte dele.

**E sei dizer com exatidão quando foi isso.**

**No caso do **_**Milagro**_** e do coração partido... ou arrancado... de Phillip Padgett.**

**Esse homem, Padgett, havia sido encantado de tal forma por Scully, que passou a segui-la por todo lado e até escrevera um romance policial onde ela era a protagonista **_**femme fatale**_** e eu, o parceiro imbecil que infringia as regras. Cheguei a ler aquilo, dividido entre o asco e a vontade de rir por ler a piada mais longa já escrita.**

**Sentia-me enojado, pois sua obsessão por Scully era visível a cada elogio exagerado e em como descreveu despertar tal interesse nela que a fez perder completamente a razão – a ponto de transar com o "Estranho" (que era ele próprio) num apartamento no quarto andar, sinistramente sem mobília (a casa dele que, "por acaso", era o apartamento ao lado do meu).**

**Quanto à parte risível... Padgett falava dela como se a conhecesse profundamente, baseando-se apenas em observação – coisa que ele fez, e muito -, acertando pequenos detalhes somente por isso. Seu "livro" não passava de uma fantasia sexual bizarra e sem a cena clichê do entregador de pizza. **

**Uma fantasia sexual envolvendo **_**minha amiga**_**. **

**Faça-me o favor... **

**Meu medo era que ele resolvesse largar a máquina de escrever e partir para a ação propriamente dita e realizasse tudo aquilo que descreveu em suas páginas. Por mais que ele não tivesse o perfil para isso, poderia esperar qualquer coisa de sua empolgação...**

**Em todo o caso, por mais estranho que possa soar, foi esse mesmo Phillip Padgett que abriu os meus olhos para algo no qual, honestamente, nunca havia prestado atenção.**

**Quando o soltamos de sua cela, sob um pedido de desculpas pouco sincero de minha parte, Padgett disse...**

"**Eu também cometi um erro", falou, voltando-se para nossa direção. "Em meu romance, digo que a Agente Scully se apaixona pelo Estranho. Mas isso é impossível, pois ela já está apaixonada..."**

**Não sei como ou por quê acreditei nele, sendo que eu tinha todos os motivos do mundo para fazer justamente o oposto... o ponto é que, naquele mesmo instante, a verdade tombou em minha cabeça como uma legitima bigorna ACME. **

**Ao dizer que houve momentos em que praticamente ouvi Scully pensar, é porque me refiro a este momento em especial. **

**Tudo pareceu se revirar em meu cérebro por um instante, e quando a ordem foi retomada, lá estava ela: Scully, diante de meus olhos, sendo vista sob um prisma completamente novo.**

**Como uma mulher que amava e tinha ciência disso.**

**Como a minha melhor amiga, como sempre fora, mas que também **_**me amava**_**.**

**Tal e qual uma lâmpada se acendendo em meu peito, pude ver que ela não era a única, que era **_**recíproco**_**... **

**Não tardou quando, de alguma forma provavelmente semelhante à minha, Scully também tomou conhecimento disso. **

As coisas que nunca são ditas ou apontadas porque olhamos pela mesma vitrine de pensamentos. As mesmas coisas que não começaram por um acontecimento específico, as que simplesmente _estavam lá_.

**Sabíamos que o sentimento de sermos melhores amigos nunca se findou ou se transformou – ele se intensificou, e o que se seguiu foi uma mera conseqüência disso.**

Refiro-me à noite em que conversávamos em sua casa; a certa altura do diálogo, já madrugada adentro, aproximei-me de Mulder e, vendo ansiedade em seu olhar estreito e sua pulsação acelerada pela artéria em seu pescoço, confessei a ele com voz trêmula que ele era o melhor e mais especial amigo que poderia existir.

**Surpreso e enternecido por sua abordagem, a reação me escapou por um momento - mas para Scully, foi o suficiente.**

E o beijei nos lábios.

Suas mãos, que seguraram o meu rosto suavemente, estavam frias pelo anseio, em contato com minha pele em ebulição. Seus dedos caminharam por entre meus cabelos e roupas enquanto andávamos às cegas pelo corredor, despindo cada peça com calma e olhando diretamente em meus olhos com a transparência morna de suas íris aveludadas.

Quando o colchão aparou nossos corpos, sua cadência de movimentos diminuiu e cada detalhe era visível para mim.

**Movia-me lentamente, pois era a minha forma de fazer com que o tempo parasse, para estender ao máximo o que estava para acontecer...**

Senti-me leve como que feita em vapor, frágil, como se meu corpo inteiro fosse se dissipar por entre seus dedos a qualquer instante.

**Queria permanecer envolto por sua névoa morna, que me entorpecia e que permitia apenas que eu a visse ali, em meus braços.**

Envolvia seu corpo, repetia seu nome num sussurro, ouvia o meu próprio em sua voz rouca**; as notas de sua garganta saindo pianíssimo e podendo ser ouvidas somente por estar tão perto de mim.**

Quando o tempo contraiu-se ao seu ritmo normal e meu corpo apoiado ao dele retomou o estado sólido original, ergui meu rosto e vi seus olhos cerrados, já entregue ao cansaço, eu pensei.

**Porém, após um momento de contemplação, eu disse...**

"Tire uma foto, Scully. Dura mais", sussurrou em seu tom de sempre, abrindo um leve sorriso e uma de suas pálpebras para me olhar.

"As pessoas costumam perguntar se foi bom ou não nesses momentos**...", ela dissera, sua voz saindo branda e relaxada.**

"E por quê eu perguntaria? É claro que foi", ele falou, enquanto me trazia para mais perto dele em seu abraço.

"Convencido", rebati, num riso divertido**. (Mas foi mesmo, Scully...)**

"Obrigado, nobre donzela"

Ele pegou minha mão e deu um beijo morno em minha palma.

**Ela aconchegou-se a mim.**

"Scully"

"Hm?".

Voltei meu rosto novamente para ele.

Ele havia trocado a expressão canastrona por uma cheia de doçura e tranqüilidade.

"Se eu dissesse que eu te amo, você rebateria com seus argumentos racionais de sempre ou, sem nenhuma prova física, acreditaria em mim desta vez?"

**Lembro-me de seu semblante naquele momento, como se fosse ontem – seus olhos e lábios abriram-se em uma expressão de inocente surpresa e enternecimento.**

Diante de tal declaração, só pude fazer o que qualquer pessoa faria no meu lugar, sentindo o que senti ali.

Abri um sorriso comovido e, antes de dar-lhe um beijo como retribuição, respondi...

"Eu acreditaria, Mulder. Eu sempre acredito..."

**E disso eu tinha certeza...**

O dia seguinte correu como todos os outros dias antes desse, assim como os anos que se seguiram.

Ninguém que de dia nos assistia debatendo sobre aliens e teorias da conspiração, diria que nos reuníamos à noite só pela companhia um do outro, para conversar, **beber,** ver filmes uma vez ou outra e... debater sobre aliens e teorias da conspiração **– como já foi citado, uma coisa não afetou ou influenciou a outra.**

Os anos foram passando, seguindo normalmente nesse mesmo ritmo.

Contudo, em um dia conturbado no Oregon... Mulder fora levado. O período desencadeado por esse acontecimento foi confuso, dolorido, cinzento.

**Durante meses, enquanto ela corria de um lado para o outro tentando me localizar, eu permaneci sentado naquela nave, com túbulos enterrados em meus braços e pernas e tendo a carne retalhada a sangue-frio. **

**Scully aparecia para mim em meio aos meus delírios de dor – não sonhava com ela porque nunca dormia, devido a substâncias que me davam. **

**Ela era tudo que podia ver diante de meus olhos: sua imagem, sua força mantendo-me longe do alcance da insanidade e da morte. Lembro-me da vez em que senti sua proximidade com tanta força que escutei sua voz. Meu reflexo foi gritar por ela de volta, na expectativa de que viesse em meu socorro... **

**Enquanto eu sofria as conseqüências de minha abdução, Scully lidava sozinha com sua tristeza e com outras descobertas.**

O impossível havia acontecido – estava esperando um filho.

Um filho _dele._

Fiquei dividida entre essa luz que me fora enviada e a vontade de ver Mulder novamente, de vê-lo _bem_, o que me era uma assombração perene.

Passei a presenciar durante o sono os experimentos que lhe eram infligidos, juntamente com a dor que ele sentia. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes acordei durante a madrugada, meus pulsos e tornozelos latejando e minhas bochechas repuxadas e doloridas; sintomas que vinham com falta de ar, taquicardia, medo – as percepções dele misturando-se às minhas num amálgama de sentidos. Não sabia o que fazer, como ou _onde_ procurá-lo, e o desespero foi então acrescentado à lista.

**Foi para Scully um período que para mim equivalem à sua abdução, sua doença e sua contaminação pelo vírus alienígena. **

**Todos de uma só vez. **

Meses depois, soubemos que alguns dos abduzidos que foram levados juntamente com Mulder estavam sendo devolvidos à beira da morte naquele campo, com marcas das incisões que via e sentia em meus pesadelos. Fiquei aterrorizada pelo que poderia vir a encontrar e tentei preparar-me para a pior das hipóteses.

Contudo, mesmo que me preparasse durante décadas somente para esse fim, a reação que tive ao encontrá-lo teria sido exatamente igual...

Conduzida na escuridão do bosque por Doggett e Skinner, meu coração chocava-se dolorosamente contra minha garganta e costelas, num anseio crescente de ver o que eu _queria_, desesperadamente, ver.

Ao que contornei uma das arvores mais baixas, avistei o circulo de oficiais numa pequena clareira adiante. Aos seus pés, um vulto caído ao chão.

Mulder.

Sabe aquilo que dizem?

Que quando a dor é maior do que você pode suportar, você nem a sente mais, desmaia, ou fica em choque? Embora essa reação proceda com dores físicas e às vezes com emoções fortes, não foi exatamente assim que aconteceu ali.

Meus pensamentos foram imediatamente tomados por uma espessa neblina; nada mais era nítido.

A agonia que senti ao ver meu amigo ali, sem vida, foi tão inacreditavelmente grande que me lembro de por um momento ter atravessado o limite entre a razão e a loucura, que ficara tênue dada às circunstâncias...

Lembro-me de correr até ele, chorando em puro desespero, tentando me desvencilhar dos braços de Doggett e de Skinner, que tentavam conter-me.

A mistura da dor lancinante em meu espírito e a vã esperança de salvá-lo trouxeram de volta minha lucidez, enquanto corria o caminho que retornava ao acampamento, sendo agredida pelas árvores e arbustos mais baixos.

Ao ver que Jeremiah Smith – a minha vã esperança – havia sido abduzido no último clarão, minha mente se entregou, não podendo mais suportar o peso daquilo que havia acabado de ver, deixando meus joelhos cederem e as lágrimas caírem num sem-fim de todas as coisas que jamais esperava sentir algum dia.

A única forma que encontrei para poupar minha sanidade ao vê-lo morto, ao velá-lo e enterrá-lo, foi apegar-me ao nosso filho que ainda crescia em mim.

**Honestamente, não sei nem o que dizer quanto a essa passagem.**

**As palavras para **_**tentar**_** imaginar o que ela passou, o que ela sentiu, inexistem para mim.**

**Imaginar-me em seu lugar - vê-la **_**morta**_** na escuridão de um bosque – me é inconcebível de qualquer forma. **

**Se os papéis tivessem sido invertidos, eu teria me matado naquele mesmo instante.**

Três meses depois, como que vinda tardiamente de alguma Caixa de Pandora, uma nova esperança surgiu sob a forma da descoberta de que Mulder poderia ter sido enterrado _com vida_ e que ainda poderia estar vivo, num estado catatônico profundo que diminuiu seu metabolismo.

E foi exatamente o que acontecera.

Skinner o resgatou de seu esquife sob o olhar de vítrea descrença do Agente Doggett, e, graças aos cuidados médicos e às descobertas que fiz sobre os verdadeiros motivos dele estar do jeito que estava, conseguimos salvá-lo.

Meu amigo mais amado pôde então retornar à vida.

As incisões em sua pele foram se curando e seu corpo voltava ao ritmo normal de funcionamento; fisicamente, ele estava são.

Entretanto, é inegável que temi por sua saúde mental. Percebi que, ao retornar para casa, Mulder enfrentou um período de estranha, mas justificável, depressão.

**Ficar meses sem dormir, sendo retalhado, e depois adormecer por três meses seguidos fizeram com que eu me perdesse na cadência do tempo.**

**E isso foi reforçado porque, quando voltei, **_**nada**_** parecia normal.**

Sua perda de tempo e acontecimentos pelos meses abduzido e dado como morto o faziam sentir-se deslocado e desconfortável com Doggett sendo meu novo parceiro e com minha gravidez – que era, teoricamente, algo impossível de se acontecer.

Tudo que ele conhecia havia mudado.

Quando me dei conta disso, fiz questão de ir a casa dele sempre que podia e de chamá-lo até a minha, para conversar com ele e contar-lhe tudo o que acontecera em sua ausência. Queria mostrar que, apesar de muitas coisas terem sido alteradas, o que havia entre nós permanecia intacto...

"Enquanto estava 'morto', eu sonhava sempre com você, com minha irmã", ele confessou. "Eu tentava alcançá-las, mas não conseguia. E uma vez, quando estava na nave, jurei ter te ouvido gritar por mim. Você parecia tão _perto_..."

Ele olhava para mim com uma expressão que não pude decifrar com exatidão – algo entre tristeza e falsa tranqüilidade.

"Pode ser que estivesse mesmo", respondi. Apoiava minha cabeça em seu colo, como gostava de fazer. "Teve uma vez que vi a nave que te levou. Num segundo ela estava lá, e no outro não estava mais. Eu... chamei seu nome"

"A nave devia estar atrás de um campo invisível", ele explicou. "Antes de ser levado, entrei num desses. Estava com Skinner na floresta, só com a luz das nossas lanternas, e quando dei um passo em falso, estava do outro lado de uma barreira"

Ele deu uma pequena pausa, brincando com uma mecha de meu cabelo.

"Havia mais gente lá e a nave estava bem acima de nós, lançando sobre nós uma luz branca que nos cegava. E depois disso, não me lembro de mais nada a não ser dos testes..."

De nada adiantaria falar para que não se lembrasse disso – embora eu tenha sofrido algo semelhante, ao contrário de mim, ele se lembra de muitas coisas e em riqueza de detalhes.

**Nos acostumamos com tudo nessa vida, menos à dor. **

**E isso também não é facilmente esquecido.**

"Acabou tudo, Mulder. Você está bem, está aqui agora...". Foi só o que consegui dizer para consolá-lo naquele momento.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, ainda brincando com minha mecha de cabelo.

Alguns dias depois, novamente em sua casa...

"Vi que arranjaram um novo coleguinha para você", ele disse. A nota amarga em seu tom disfarçado de piada era óbvia. **Uma ponta de ciúme, eu confesso.**

"Doggett **(Ou o Patrick Swayze velho, se preferir...)** é um homem íntegro, um ótimo amigo e gosto muito dele", respondi. "mas sem um 'Spooky' na frente do nome não é a mesma coisa..."

Ele pareceu relaxar um pouco os ombros.

"Mesmo porque, ele é o rei do ceticismo. E sim, ele é pior que eu, se é isso que você ia perguntar..."

Mulder abriu um sorriso divertido ao ouvir isso.

"É o castigo dos céus, pelo que me fez passar em suas mãos. E agora sabe como me sinto desde que entrei pro FBI..."

Desta vez, em minha casa...

"Scully..."

Ergui meus olhos para ele.

"Sim, Mulder"

"Eu... não sei se devo perguntar, ou questionar uma coisa dessas... sei o que significa para você... mas..."

Ele então colocou a palma de sua mão suavemente sobre minha barriga, já evidente pelo estágio avançado de minha gravidez.

"_Como_...?"

Não sabia o que responder a ele.

Não sabia o que responder _a mim_, que fiz essa mesma pergunta uma miríade de vezes.

**Ao descobrir que sua abdução acarretou-lhe a esterilidade, Scully percebeu tudo que havia perdido sem nem ao menos ter possuído – a alegria de uma criança, somente sua. Sua austeridade não me deixou ver isso, mas quando estávamos em Home pude ver sua maternidade escondida sob sua expressão afiada de águia.**

**Descobrir, mais tarde, a existência de Emily para apenas constatar que chegara tarde demais para ela a perturba mais do que qualquer outra coisa nesse aspecto. Emily era a sua única chance, naquela época.**

"Eu não sei, Mulder... honestamente. A explicação mais plausível que consegui foi que, se meu câncer foi revertido com aquele chip que você me trouxe, talvez a esterilidade tenha passado pelo mesmo processo..."

O silêncio abateu-se sobre nós, preenchendo o ar de perguntas sem resposta, muito mais pessoais e incômodas desta vez.

"E está tudo bem com o bebê?"

"Sim. É perfeito", respondi, esboçando um sorriso maternal. "Quanto ao sexo... quis que fosse surpresa"

Mulder inclinou-se no sofá e apoiou o ouvido em minha barriga. Acariciei seu cabelo com leveza.

"Se ele é perfeito, então está tudo bem. Será muito bem vindo ou bem vinda..."

Ele era adorável comigo.

Sinto falta de suas piadas sobre o verdadeiro responsável pela minha gravidez - às vezes culpava o entregador de pizza, às vezes Skinner...

Seu jeito engraçado e despojado impediu por muito tempo que eu deixasse de lado a visão que tinha dele como amigo e o visse como pai de uma criança. Depois que ele retornou e compreendeu plenamente o que acontecia, esse bloqueio foi aos poucos se desfazendo.

E vê-lo segurando nosso filho destruiu essa barreira por completo.

Depois de toda a situação que enfrentei com a ajuda e a guarda da Agente Reyes, Mulder recebeu William em seus braços com um sorriso maravilhado, como se tivesse sobrevivido a tudo e a todos, a abdução e à dor, só por aquele instante.

**Neste momento, ao olhar para o rostinho de William, vi o quanto ele significa para nós; vi por quê Scully desejava tanto ter um filho. **

**Ele a engrandecia e trazia-lhe uma felicidade sem igual, e isso me contagiava. **

**E William, por si só, trouxe outro sentido para minha existência...**

**E , sendo seu pai, era meu dever protegê-lo a qualquer custo.**

**Mesmo que para isso, tivesse que me afastar dele.**

Quase pude ouvir seu coração se dilacerando quando se viu obrigado a despedir-se de nós. Eu não queria deixá-lo ir. Não de novo.

**Queria permanecer ao seu lado e ter tempo de ver William, de conhecê-lo.**

Mas era preciso, estávamos ambos impotentes quanto às forças que o fizeram tomar tal atitude.

**Só o que fiz durante semanas foi fugir, me esconder, dormindo em lugares escusos, sempre imaginando se estavam bem ou não.**

**As experiências que tive ao afastar-me de Scully quase nunca foram positivas, para ela ou para mim. Sua vulnerabilidade física já a colocou em situações mortais, e agora tínhamos um Calcanhar de Aquiles – o nosso William. **

**Se anos antes, coisas horríveis aconteceram porque estávamos separados pelos poucos quilômetros entre as nossas casas, o que aconteceria enquanto eu estivesse fora da cidade, do estado?**

**Era infelizmente um risco a se correr. **

**E eu sabia que eles corriam mais perigo comigo por perto do que longe..**.

Novamente em sua ausência, só tinha William para fazer-me companhia e lembrar-me de que tempos melhores viriam e que era preciso ter paciência.

Foram nesses momentos em sua presença que percebi por quê ele era tão especial e por quê o queriam tanto quando souberam de seu nascimento.

Seu olhar fixo no móbile pendurado em seu bercinho o fazia girar lentamente.

Brinquedos que se moviam sozinhos ao seu redor.

O pedaço da nave que voou de uma gaveta em outro cômodo e flutuou acima de seus olhos.

Seu poder atraiu estranhos para dentro de nossa casa, assassinos.

"Ele não podia sobreviver", diziam. "Ele traria a desgraça".

E, em meio a essa fase, Spencer apareceu, aproveitando-se de sua face irreconhecível por queimaduras e do DNA por parte do Canceroso, para nos fazer acreditar que era Mulder, omitindo informações e dando a entender que era ele.

Dera um jeito de ser levado para perto de William e, quando viu a oportunidade, injetou-lhe algo que inibiu seus poderes.

Desconfiada até de minha sombra, quase matei Spencer por isso. Proteger meu filho era só o que eu queria.

Sendo sua mãe, sentia-me no dever de protegê-lo a qualquer custo.

Mesmo que para protegê-lo, tivesse que me afastar dele.

Assim como Mulder, percebi que era o melhor a se fazer. Foi a minha vez de ter o coração dilacerado pela separação que, eu sabia, seria definitiva.

Ainda que eu relutasse, tinha em mente que não tive chance de salvar Emily, mas que ainda havia tempo para salvá-lo...

Sob esse pensamento, entreguei William para a adoção.

E embora o meu vinculo com ele seja eterno, o vinculo que ele tinha comigo partiu-se ali. Ele cresceria em outro lugar, melhor, chamando a outros de pai e mãe - pessoas normais, que nada tinham a ver com conspirações do governo e aliens conquistadores, que queriam apenas ter um filho.

Cheguei a temer o que Mulder pensaria disso e como contaria o que tive de fazer.

Eu teria de fazê-lo algum dia e sabia que ele entenderia meus motivos. E mesmo se não conseguisse compreender, não me arrependeria e não me arrependo até hoje.

**Quando soube, senti-me irremediavelmente culpado.**

**Scully fora obrigada a chegar ao extremo para poupar nosso filho, e eu não podia estar lá para ajudá-la em sua decisão, ou apoiá-la quando se separou dele. **

**Foi egoísta achar que correr atrás da verdade não nos afetaria com tanta intensidade. **

**Arrependo-me, em parte, por esse meu anseio. As conseqüências ruins foram reais até demais.**

Com um misto de receio e alivio, soube que ele estava numa prisão militar devido a acusações que sabíamos serem falsas. Seu comportamento estranho e distante em nosso encontro me preocupou, pensando no que teriam feito a ele, mas isso logo se dissipou quando, ansioso, veio direto para mim em nosso segundo encontro, numa cela sem militares observando – o segundo encontro que considero como sendo o primeiro.

Depois da infame piada de "Silêncio dos Inocentes", ele correu em minha direção e, em meio a um abraço apertado, beijou-me como há muito não havia podido fazer. E enquanto Skinner esclarecia a ele o que acontecia do lado de fora da prisão, ele beijou minha mão, sabendo que eu me lembraria da primeira vez que isso aconteceu, anos antes, e o que representava para nós...

Eu precisava tirá-lo de lá, o quanto antes.

**A situação era perigosa para mim: trancado numa prisão militar onde a qualquer momento poderiam me matar, sendo julgado injustamente pela corte evidentemente não-oficial, sem registros escritos ou gravados, composta apenas de grandes patentes e nomes. **

Mesmo juntando todas as provas e reunindo todas as testemunhas que podíamos, sabíamos que seria em vão.

Quando meu telefone tocou, Doggett atendeu e anunciou para mim e para Reyes após alguns momentos de hesitação que Mulder havia sido sentenciado à pena capital em apenas alguns dias.

O medo e o desespero incidiram-se sobre mim, mas não deixei que me dominassem. Não desta vez. Eles não venceriam essa batalha, eu pensei. Apegando-me a esse anseio, arquitetei com Doggett, Reyes e Skinner um plano de fuga.

Embora as coisas não tenham saído exatamente como o planejado, não posso dizer que não tenha dado certo. Contando com ajuda inesperada e de ultima hora do Diretor Kersch, Mulder e eu fugimos, madrugada adentro.

Íamos para o norte, mas ele precisava ver alguém antes.

Confiando uma vez mais em sua percepção e correndo um ultimo risco, fomos até as ruínas no meio do deserto, onde estava o suposto velho sábio que deveríamos encontrar lá – que descobrimos ser o Canceroso, que todos achavam ter sido morto por Krycek.

Lá, a verdade que Mulder descobrira no forte militar antes de ser preso fora confirmada**, pela a pessoa que sempre soube de todas as verdades...**

Do lado de fora das ruínas, os helicópteros que nos perseguiam já se faziam ouvir, e com uma ultima ajuda de Doggett e Reyes, fugimos enfim para o norte.

Horas mais tarde, a verdade a qual sempre buscamos me foi revelada – num quarto de hotel escuro, em uma cena muito parecida com a situação onde ele me contou por quê perseguia luzes dançantes no céu...

E ele então falou.

**A verdade que estava lá fora durante todos esses anos era que não havia nada a ser feito, nada que podíamos fazer ou que estivesse em nosso alcance. Tudo havia sido pré-determinado e a invasão aconteceria de qualquer forma... **

Deitada na cama, apoiando minha cabeça com o braço, olhei para ele e testemunhei o fim da jornada de uma vida inteira.

Mesmo alcançando seu objetivo, ele estava desiludido por não poder fazer nada a respeito. Suas convicções haviam desmoronado diante de seus olhos e ele não sabia mais no quê acreditar.

Perdera a determinação de sua vida, sua família, os Pistoleiros Solitários, William.

**Scully tinha todos os motivos do mundo para me odiar, já que eu lhe causei a maior parte de sua angústia. **

Mulder poderia entrar em colapso a qualquer instante, mas ainda lhe restava uma única coisa que conservava sua mente.

Uma verdade – a última das verdades que restara para ele e para mim.

Assim como ele, perdi mais coisas do que gostaria de me lembrar.

Mas ainda o tenho ao meu lado.

**Eu queria com todas as minhas forças poder remediar todo o mal que ela passou, mas é impossível – eu não tenho mais nada além dela.**

Disse-me uma vez que não devo nada a ele.

Mentira.

Devo-lhe minha vida, pelas várias vezes que a salvou.

Devo-lhe o fato de termos um filho, que agora está seguro em algum lugar.

Ele é a minha passagem para o passado e para o futuro, que me fez crer e enxergar além dos véus da ciência.

**Ela, que me trouxe para a realidade e impediu que eu me perdesse no mar de incertezas que são os Arquivos-X; impediu que eu enlouquecesse, que eu morresse, uma miríade de vezes.**

Sofremos as conseqüências de tudo isso e as feridas nunca cicatrizarão por completo, mas não mudaria nada do que fiz. Apego-me a ele por isso e porque sei que sou a ultima que lhe restou e, exatamente por isso, não estou em posição de desapontá-lo e magoá-lo ainda mais.

**Naquela noite em que revelei a verdade a ela, naquele quarto de hotel, Scully me mostrou o que sempre esteve ali, diante de mim.**

**Quando ela vinha até mim, alegando que viu ou sentiu coisas relacionadas a Deus e a sua religião, eu tinha a tendência de contradizê-la.**

**Enquanto ela estava em meus braços, entregue somente pela exaustão, eu a observei, afastando uma mecha vermelha que lhe encobria o rosto...**

Escrevo estas palavras embora saiba não serem necessárias para que me compreenda. Decidi fazê-lo, pois precisava organizar minhas idéias, arquivar tudo o que se passou ao longo desses dez anos que nos conhecemos.

Por mais que as coisas ruins doam em mim, eu não quero me esquecer.

**Disse lá trás que sua vulnerabilidade física a comprometera por diversas vezes, e isso é verdade. Mas sua força de vontade e seu espírito naturalmente rapino fizeram com que ela sobrevivesse, que seguisse em frente. **

**Ela também perdera a irmã, o filho que tanto queria, a sanidade de seu corpo, enfrentou a minha abdução, minha suposta morte. E conseguiu lidar com tudo isso. **

**Convive com sofrimento suficiente para uma vida inteira, um milênio de agonia...**

Ainda nos escondemos, vivendo secretamente aqui e ali, aonde podemos. Contudo, sei que vai dar tudo certo desta vez. **E é exatamente nisso que eu quero acreditar agora. Graças a você, que está me falando isso...**

Sob o seu olhar vigilante de raposa – que eu sei, está lendo por cima do meu ombro neste exato momento **e sob os seus olhos de águia, que esperam que eu termine para enfim poder ler o meu lado desta década -**, decido que é melhor dar um ponto final a essa retrospectiva e peço que a complete ou corrija caso ache necessário, pois essas memórias também lhe pertencem.

Como encerramento, quero que leia...

Obrigada por ser o Spooky Mulder.

Caso contrário, nada disso aqui escrito teria acontecido e assusto-me ao pensar o que seria de mim sem você ou a vivência adquirida ao longo de todo esse tempo...

**Naquela noite, Scully, vendo-a em meus braços, percebi que você finalmente provou-me a existência dos anjos, de algo maior e divino. Mostrou-me prova de que em algum lugar, Deus existe. **

**É a única explicação que pude encontrar para tamanha força que testemunhei em uma única pessoa. Por isso lhe agradeço, por me mostrar a sua verdade – a sua crença - e por ser o anjo que me guarda. **

**Peço-lhe desculpas por ser tão injusto, quando você me seguia mesmo sem querer acreditar e eu, em minha cegueira ateísta, não pude o mesmo com você.**

Te amo, meu amigo...  
**Eu te amo, minha melhor e mais especial amiga que poderia existir.**

Dana Scully  
**Fox Mulder**

2002"

**s§s**

Por BarbaraCB 

**N/A: E agora, na íntegra, um pouco sobre a produção desta fanfiction.**

A causa de sua existência se deve ao fato de eu ter visto, entre Janeiro e Fevereiro do ano da graça de 2010, todas as nove temporadas de Arquivo-X + os dois filmes (que não são tão legais, mas isso não entra no mérito da _qüestã_) /prontofalei.

Estava perdidona porque minhas séries preferidas (Cold Case e Law & Order SVU) estão UMA MERDA (e dão sinal de que permanecerão assim) e estou esperando sair a nova temporada de The Closer – ou seja, periodo "sem séries legais para ver".

Aproveitei-me então do fato de meu pai ter comprado em 2009 o box completo de X-Files, YEEEHEEE! #Jesse-James-Feelings

Comecei a assistir, então.

Apesar de achar a mitologia da série meio maçante e mal trabalhada – desculpem-me, mas é verdade -, as personagens (incluindo Doggett e Reyes) e os episódios "Monster-of-the-Week" não podiam ser mais interessantes! *-*

Mulder me cativou com seu jeito canastrão e sua inteligência no ramo da investigação, e admiro a Scully por ela ser tão inteligente (mesmo tendo seus momentos de burrice-Percy-Jacksiana - tipo, se tatuar FROM NOWHERE numa espelunca na Filadélfia (Desculpe, Lilly, nada pessoal), onde no final, a tinta usada possuía traços de um alucinógeno. /medo).

X-Files tem uma versatilidade muito interessante e, ao longo da série, ri, chorei, fiquei na borda do sofá sentindo uma tensão inacreditável em momentos inacreditavelmente tensos, e fiquei com cara de What-da-Fuck em alguns episódios (três palavras: "Mutato", "fã" e "Cher". Sem comentários xD), mas digo que gostei no geral, e no fim, quis muito escrever uma fic sobre a série.

Bem, é claro que não pude deixar de notar (como não) o relacionamento curioso entre nossos queridos Mulder e Scully – devo dizer que é a interação mais complexa e intrigante entre dois personagens que já vi por aí.

Você não sabe dizer quando a amizade deles virou romance, porque isso _não é mostrado_. Só lá pela 8ª temporada, quando já ta bem na cara.

_EU_ interpretei exatamente da forma como a Scully "descreveu" aqui – eles _nunca_ deixaram de ser melhores amigos e é por isso que até a 7ª temporada, eles se comportam assim na maioria dos episódios.

Quis mostrar como foi quando eles se descobriram (/arco-iris) como amantes também, e deixei meio vago quanto à localização na linha temporal da série, mas EU ACHO que foi ali entre a 6ª temporada, no episodio "Milagro" (meu favorito *-*) - por causa daquilo que o Phillip Padgett fala para eles sobre a Scully estar in love com outra pessoa -, e a 7ª , no episodio "Todas as Coisas" – onde a Scully aparece se vestindo no banheiro do Mulder e, ao passar pela cama dele, você vê que ele está dormindo e que tem um espaço vago do lado dele – tipo, mensagem compreendida, eu suponho.

Mas _mesmo assim_, eles se agem como amiguinhos felizes.

E eu achei isso O MAXIMO, por isso deixei essa idéia bem evidente aqui.

Quanto ao lance do beijo na mão ser importante:

No ultimo episodio, quando a Scully e o Mulder se encontram na prisão, vi que ele beijou a mão dela com _aqueeeeeele_ olhar.

Além de eu ter achado super bonito, achei justo inventar que é uma espécie de código entre eles.

Inicialmente, eu comecei a escrever o que aconteceu, como se fosse eles relatando o que aconteceu - uma espécie de método que adquiri na minha fic "Inside the Shell".

Comecei com um testemunho super escrachado do Mulder, sobre o caso do Milagro; aí, quando as idéias sobre o assunto se esgotaram, eu comecei a escrever o testemunho da Scully, naquele jeitão sério dela, desde quando ela conheceu o Mulder.

Aí que tudo começou a ir pra outra direção, porque primeiro: não sabia o que faria com esses textos, ia escrevendo com a consciência de que a idéia viria naturalmente, ao longo do tempo.

E segundo: a declaração da Scully começou a se estender, já que eu a fiz contar tudo desde o inicio, e não somente um acontecimento solto.

A essa altura, comecei a digitar o texto original *aquela que gosta de escrever à mão para depois digitar* e a fazer alterações / correções, usando o sistema que usei no meu caderno: preto para Mulder, vermelho para Scully.

Quando já estava quase acabando a parte da Scully, caiu a minha ficha e decidi o que faria.

_O que_ seria essa fanfiction:

Nada mais do que uma retrospectiva, as memórias deles – daí o nome _Memento_, que significa "memórias, memorando" ou o nome de um caderno ou livro _especifico_ para esse tipo de anotação.

Em vários episódios, a Scully demonstrou gostar de escrever coisas além dos relatórios do Bureau – como quando ela descobriu que tinha câncer (/chorei-diluvios) e em outro, bem mais pra frente, quando ela meio que narra no inicio do episodio uma espécie de carta que ela escreveu pro William (/chorei-diluvios-2.0).

Como ela gosta de registrar seus pensamentos de uma forma que chega a ser literária, foi isso que eu quis fazer aqui: algo que ela escreveu logo depois do fim da serie, quando tudo relativo aos Arquivos-X havia enfim terminado e eles ainda viviam fugidos.

Quanto à parte do Mulder:

Minha amiga eu e minha amiga Lau, que também escreve, temos o costume de comentar em nossas historias, de forma engraçada em algumas partes e em outras para uma saber o que a outra achou naquele trecho da historia.

Para isso, usamos um sistema de cores: eu comento em vermelho e ela em azul escuro - em meio ao preto default do Word, fica fácil localizar os comentários.

Pensei então que nada mais conveniente do que memórias conjuntas - esta historia tem, afinal de contas, dois lados principais, duas percepções diferentes, e por isso Scully quis que Mulder a completasse com seu próprio ponto de vista.

A musica que escolhi para iniciar a historia, "Kioku" ("Memória", em japonês) do See-Saw, não podia ter uma mensagem mais clara.

Além do tema obvio, eu a escolhi porque, ao ler a letra, ora você acha que é uma pessoa falando, ora que _a própria memória_ que está manifestando seus pensamentos.

Tipo, como alguém teve tal idéia, tão inacreditavelmente fantástica? D:

**A você que lê pelo ou qualquer outro site: **

A formatação original foi feita com o esquema vermelho para Scully e preto para Mulder. Infelizmente, não foi possível mantê-la, porque é uma formatação não suportada pelo site...

**A mim mesma:**

Escrevi esta fic ao som de uma miríade de coisas.

Inicialmente ao silêncio da madrugada;

Em algumas linhas, ao som da clinica de acupuntura;

Enquanto digitava e acrescentava novas idéias, o fazia ao som de uma pequena playlist composta por:

**Kioku** _(See-Saw)_ (porque não, né...),

**Disturbia** _(Rihanna_),

**Living Inside the Shell** _(Ghost in the Shell),_

**Principe dos Mares** (_Sandy e Junior)_ (sim, você leu certo – confesso que _dessa musica_ eu realmente gosto),

**Erotica – You Thrill **_**Me**__ (Madonna)_ (versão roxa e romântica do _The Confessions Tour_),

**The Cross** _(Within Temptation)_ (que, por algum motivo bizarro, me lembra o Mulder e a Scully)

**X-Files (Unkle Variation on a Theme Surrender Sounds Session #10) **_(da OST de I Want to Believe)_ (versão divina do tema do Arquivo-X, orquestrado e o diabo a quatro *-*)

**Cynical World **_(Kajiura Yuki) _(a gênia que compos "Kioku", fora de seus milhares de projetos musicais)

**Fiction **_(Kajiura Yuki) _

ENFIM.

Acaba aqui o registro dessa fic.

Obrigada por ler!

Por BarbaraCB


End file.
